Digsby
Background "Hullo, my name's Digsby. It's short for Digsbert. Me mates call me Digs." ~ Digsby (repeatedly) Digsby is a paladin of Hoketh who was sent by Lady Aila to aid in recovering an artifact needed to establish a teleportation link between Alivast and Tristella Court. He is currently working with The Unexpectables to accomplish this goal. Digsby has had two encounters with the Harvest Man, a celestial of Hoketh. The first was in the incident where he lost/gained Armsby, and the second was when he nearly died while fighting alongside The Unexpectables. Digsby is originally from Potello Island, the homeland of Tortles. He was living peacefully as the son of a grave-digging Hoketh cleric when an unknown force of "bandits" attacked and he suffered a massive injury that, in his own words, cut him in half and severed Armsby. He encountered the Harvest Man and awoke to find his entire family and village risen as undead. Digsby had to destroy the animated corpses of his friends and family and lay them to rest with proper burrials. After this incident, Digsby was given the epithet "Rotshell" by other villagers who believed him to be cursed. Personality Digsby comes off as sleepy, and possibly a little dim, but he is always friendly, patient, and kind to most that he meets, even to those who wish ill-will on him. He can be more perceptive than he seems, however. He is clearly affected by being in the presence of risen spirits and the undead, wishing to return those who are not at rest to their everlasting peace, possibly as a result of his past, and can have post-traumatic episodes while in their presence. His other personality; Digsbert, while holding the same values of justice and putting the dead to rest, is considerably more dour than Digsby. Digsbert is still wracked with the pain and guilt from what he had to do to his family and friends in service of Hoketh, preferring life under the much more simple Digsby as he doesn't have to think about the bad memories. Digsby enjoys digging holes practically to the point of obsession, and has expressed contempt for towers in the past, claiming that they are "the opposite of holes." Relationships Aila Aila is presumed to be a superior to Digsby, and he has a good amount of respect for her, calling her a "nice lady". Armsby Armsby is quite literally Digsby's left arm, but it is not permanently attached to his body and seems to exhibit a mind of its own, often behaving in a manner similar to a friendly pet. Digsby tries to keep his limb strapped on tight, but it often wanders away and gets into mischief. Digsby says that Armsby contains part of his soul. Aila knows of this connection so the Hoketh clergy do not consider his arm to be undead offensive to Hoketh. Before Digsby left the group to help retrieve a stolen Bead of Hoketh, he left them a letter Armsby had written. This letter is written from the perspective of a sadder, more jaded Digsby, implying that Armsby is his true self and the personality Digsby displays is a mask or filtered version of himself. Batsby While exploring Hellmouth's Grave, Digsby was assailed by a swarm of bats, one of whom nestled into a gap in his shell. The two began to bond, and Digsby gave him the name Batsby, which is short for Batsbert. Digsby cares very much for Batsby's well-being and Batsby has grown to trust Digsby. However, Digsby decided that Batsby would travel back to Alivast with Log, both for his own safety and to carry a message to Doros. After arriving in Alivast and setting up a Temple in Tarusk's dog house, Log made Batsby a High Priestess to Oreyara, a position he didn't seem to value. Upon reuniting with Digsby, he nestled back into his shell and left with the paladin to rejoin the Clergy and search for the missing Bead of Hoketh. Borky Borky and Digsby get along amazingly well. When he first met Digsby, Borky was hesitant to let him join their expedition, but when Digsby shared some cheese with him, the orc fully backed his inclusion. Borky goes on to show a great deal of concern for Digsby when he is experiencing emotional trauma, and in response to the orc's actions the mask of Lys reacts strongly and is partially repaired. After returning to The Sweet Dragon, Borky initiated a toast to friendship and introduced all the patrons The Harvest Man The Harvest Man has come to Digsby within visions twice in his life, once in the incident that created Armsby, and a second during a near-death experience while combating Bugbears in the western frontiers. Digsby was neither happy nor unhappy to have these visions, describing the experience as "necessary." Trivia * Digsby was first introduced in Episode 38 / Podcast 26: Can You Dig It? * Digsby is the last surviving member of his clan. * His most common trait is introducing himself as Digsby, short for Digsbert, and his friends call him Digs. He'll also offer to dig a hole for 10 copper. * Digsby speaks with a remotely Liverpudlian accent. * According to Lanipator, he is meant to be a complete antithesis of the character Wake Scalebound, a merfolk Monk that he plays on TFS At The Table's DnD campaign. Whereas Wake is largely serious and quick to anger, Digsby is friendly and very approachable. * He was overwhelmingly accepted by the fanbase from the moment he appeared, spawning several high quality fan art pieces. * Mechanically, Armsby uses Crawling Claw stats. *Armsby is known to often wander away from Digsby, but will choose to cling tightly in situations of danger. *Monty loves Nick's sass, and commented that she would like to keep him on permanently. *With a natural 20 on a check to search for treasure, Digsby found a magic sword, a statue of King Luistrog, and the most valuable treasure - "The friends he made along the way." *Digsby does not like to fly. *Floyd Uncooked composed a fan theme for Digsby. *Digsby's homeland of Potello Island is named after Pattullo Bridge in British Columbia *Potello Island is roughly the equivalent of the Hawaiian Islands, or another area in Polynesia. Willow mentioned it was near "Cascada" a capital city of a Triton kingdom. Gallery Digsby fan art by @Yggdrassal.jpg|Digsby fan art by @Yggdrassal Log and Digsby by @Ultraous.jpg|Digsby and Log fan art by @Ultraous Digsby fan art by @Schmoogin.jpg|Digsby fan art by @Schmoogin Digsby fan art by @Animalien25.jpg|Digsby fan art by @Animalien Digsby fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Digsby fan art by @Ultraous Digsby and Batsby fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Batsby loves Digsby fan art by @Ultraous Digsby 2 fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Digsby fan art by @Ultraous Digsby fan art by @JackAKaiser.png|Digsby fan art by @ThatArtJack Digsby fan art by @SirMalervik.jpg|Digsby fan art by @SirMalervik Category:Player Characters Category:Tortle Characters Category:Paladin Characters